Halloween Tragedy
by Small J
Summary: Obi-Wan agreed to a group cosplay for Halloween. How bad can it be? Bant...what is that..no..NO!  jumped up the rating due to blood and violence, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Rating**: K

**Summary**: A Halloween story for all you folks that enjoy dressing up for the day. Obi-Wan has to make a choice, but how will it end?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I don't even work or George. I would love to, but I think I need my degree finished first.

**Author note**: Music on repeat, _I'm Not Crazy _by Matchbox 20, _Tick Toc_, and Alphabeat DJ (I Could Be Dancing). Story brought to you by a real event that was to funny to pass up.

* * *

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi master, took a calming breath as he reached out to the side panel. With a soft swoosh of compressed air, the door to his quarters opened, inviting him in to the on going argument.

Stepping inside, he noticed not only his apprentice—obviously fresh from a shower—but several of his student's long time friends. His apprentice had a small towel draped over his shoulders while his tunic and tabards were no where to be seen. The aged master could only assume he had been in the middle of getting dressed when the entourage had manifested. Aside from the towel, his apprentice sported the faded pants he indulged in when he had long training sessions for the day. No one seemed to even notice the state of undress the young man had found himself in.

Bant, the youngest of the small group, held out a catalogue for Obi-Wan to see. Behind her, the ever passionate Siri clutched the Mon Calamarian's shoulders, facing off with the young boy.

In front of them stood Obi-Wan, Garen and Reeft. This had been a rare occasion when all had been given leave of their formal duties. Garen clutched Obi-Wan's bare shoulders, arguing with Siri. Reeft, for his part, seemed to be attempting some form of negotiations.

"It cant be that bad, Obi. Besides, it is with a group. What about tight pants instead of the tights?"

"Absolutly not!" Cried Siri. "If you dress up, you do it right. That means tights, not pants."

Bant glanced over to her friend, "I'm sorry Obi, really. But I couldn't decide so my master said to open the book to a random page and go with that. This was the page. You weren't home when I was assigning roles."

Obi-Wan signed, knowing his friend was right. He had agreed to this, but that didn't mean he would stand for tights.

"Bant, can I please switch them to pants instead of tights? I'm sure I can get them to look close to tights. At the very least, I can match the style and make it leafy."

Qui-Gon listened to the conversation, becoming more confused by the moment. His apprentice had not told him of any deals or arrangements recently.

Finally noticing his master had returned home, Obi-Wan greeted him.

"Welcome back, Master. I hope your visit went well."

"Yes, Padawan, it did. How are all of you faring? Is there anything I may help you with?"

Instantly, the room was an uproar of noise. The entire group attempted to explain the situation and gain his support in the same space of 30-seconds. Raising his hands up in a motion of surrender he bellowed, "Enough!"

The students subsided as his apprentice stepped forward.

"We agreed that we would have a group for Halloween."

Raising a curved eyebrow, the elder questioned, "You mean dressing up in a costume for the day?"

Obi-Wan nodded before he continued, "We drew straws. Whoever got the longest straw picked what the group would be."

"Which was Bant, I presume."

"Yes," replied the student, "and she could decided so she just opened the costume book to a random page."

"May I see it?"

Bant nodded as she handed the master the book. Looking at the colorful images strewn across the page, he began to mentally laugh. The group on the page were of an old fable called 'Peter Pan'. Next to each character was the hastily signed names of the group. Siri had taken the young girl called Windy. Next to her was the glowing pixi Tinkerbell with Bant's script style signature. Reeft had been as sloppy as ever in his signature to claim Captain Hook, while the hesitant Garen had proclaimed Smee. Standing tall in the center of the page was the only unclaimed character—Peter Pan himself.

Eying the costumes, he understood his student's hesitance. Hook had an otherworldly elegance, while Smee was a simple costume of a pirate. Peter Pan, however, was a leafy green combination of an extremely short tunic and tights. He vaguely recalled reading the story on one planet or another. He also remembered the drawings that had been in the book. The green had not been nearly as bright. While the boy had been in tights, the old master was certain he had shorts on as well.

"I remember this," he began, "I think I have a copy of the original somewhere. I thought the character had shorts on over the tights."

A wave of gratitude and affection washed over him as he moved to the book shelf. Obi-Wan had teased him about it love for old things, such as paper books, but he was sure his student would never tease him about it again after this. Finding the volume on old world fairy tales, he lightly dusted the cover and carried it to the dinning table. The students huddled around the old text as he gingerly turned pages. The crackle and creak of the dry pages the only sound in the room. After a few minutes, the master turned yellowing page to reveal a colored sketch of Peter Pan. The boy was, in fact, wearing cut off pants.

Obi-Wan groaned as he took the image in. Peter Pan didn't have on tights, but he didn't have much of a shirt on either. He could already feel the goose bumps at the thought of the air conditioned dance hall. He would rather have the tights.

Siri began to laugh.

"Well there you have it. You don't have to wear tights. You jut have to go with almost no shirt. Which by the looks of it…" she let the sentence fall as she glanced at his bare chest.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he cleared his throat and asked, "Where is this dance taking place?"

Bant thought for a moment before saying, "Section 10. It is a club that holds the dance every year. The owner was saved by a few Jedi years ago so he lets them in free every other weekend. Halloween falls on one of the free days so he decided to make it 'Temple night' and have a Jedi costume bash."

Obi-Wan hadn't been to Section 10, but knew where it was. Most of the buildings in that area had been retrofitted as clubs and casinos, but had initially been parking structures and storehouses. Most, if he remembered it correctly, were cold. Either way, he would be freezing. How badly he was embarrassed depended on which version of the costume he would wear.

Closing his eyes, he said, "In that case, I have to go with…"

* * *

Bwhahahaa—cliff hanger. Which version do you want Ob-Wan to suffer in. The Disney version or P. J. Hogan's 2003 adaptation of Peter Pan. I will post the images into my LiveJournal page. You can get the link from my profile page under the Homepage section or go here:

http:/jedi-writer (dot) livejournal (dot) com/4371 (dot) html

Remember, which costume is picked will change how the story goes. You will not get the same ending for both. No, I won't post both endings. You have to pick one. If it is a tie or no vote then I will have it randomly selected from a number generator.


	2. The End?

Obi-Wan hugged his chest, unable to fathom why he had not faked a cold when he had the chance. Bant would have believed him—she always did. It wasn't that he pretended to be sick often, on the contrary. Obi-Wan had pretended to be sick a total number of two times in his life. The first had been during a particularly hard year. Bant had convinced him to join a cooking club for fun. It had been fun, he could admit, until he had to cook with his team for a group of Jedi masters. He convinced Bant he was sick and had escaped the kitchen explosion that was his other best friend, Garen.

The second time he had faked a cold was, again, because of Bant. She had begged him to audition for a play that would take place in one of the higher sectors of the city. It had been fun, as fun as the cooking, until half the senate was to show up. It had been the only performance that his understudy was in.

This time, however, he couldn't muster it. The look on the young girls face when she saw him in costume had been too much. She had thrown herself at him in the biggest hug her tiny frame could muster. She had been stunning in her costume. Her skin shone and glistened with water and glitter. She shone bright in her leafy dress and nearly transparent wings. Looking down, Obi-Wan had spotted the tiny white puffs attached to her slippers and knew it was over. He could not, in any way, let her down. Siri had laughed outright when she saw him. To her credit, she had looked perfectly chastised when Bant told her to leave Obi-Wan alone.

Siri, for her costume, had a simple blue dress with and bust waist and puff sleeves. Her hair had been curled into little ringlets and topped with a matching blue bow. She would most likely be the most comfortable one in the group. When the trio had caught up with Garen and Reeft, her knew it to be fact. Reeft looked elegant in his vest, coat and ruffles, but the bulky hat and heavy wig threatened to block sight and sound. Garen fared better with tan shorts and a stripped shirt, though his sandals made Obi-Wan's feet cold just looking at them. The tiny glasses pinched on Garen's nose didn't look at all comfortable either.

The group had piled into a taxi and had made it to the club in record time simply to be stuck waiting outside for it to open. Obi-Wan shuffled a bit from foot to foot as he hugged his chest tighter.

"Regretting your choice?" asked a voice next to him. Garen had been in awe when Obi-Wan had chosen the costume from his master's book instead of the one Bant had picked.

"Only slightly. At least I have shorts on."

"Yes, but at what cost? You better hope it is warm in there or you are going to look like a grump hiding your chest the whole night."

"I AM a grump." He replied, hunching his shoulders in defeat.

"Alright boys, plotting something already?"

Ob-Wan's lip twitched in a bit of sadistic glee, "Yes, Siri, we are trying to figure out the best way to kill you and have it look like an accident."

Without so much as a pause, the young women said, "You Force push someone over the rails and claim they slipped."

Both boys stood shocked as she turned back to the front of the line and flipped her hair.

"That was so not funny." Geren said.

"Or Jedi like" added Ob-Wan.

Siri looked as if she would respond when, with a whoosh, the club doors opened.

* * *

Obi-Wan thanked the Force as he sipped his drink. While the club as started cold, the addition of dozens of bodies had warmed it up. If anything, it was too hot. Peeking through the crowd he could make out Reeft fanning himself with his hat. He laughed at the sad image the pirate made slouched on a couch trying to cool down.

The issue, though, hadn't been about the heat.

"Nice costume, Kenobi. Lost a bet?"

Obi-Wan grumbled into his drink, attempting to ignore the comment. He had been receiving them almost the whole night. He would have been happy to hide among the crowd but Siri seemed to spot him every time and point him out. It was with the sudden warning of the Force that he managed to keep his biggest embarrassment of the night from happening. The warning had been quick and unexpected, but without thought he had reached across to his belt just as the sash that held as a so called shirt snapped. Grasping the leafy tendril before it could fully detach from his waist had been a small gift from the Force. The problem was, what could he do about it?

Reaching out with his senses he managed to locate the nearest friend he could ask for help. Unfortunately, the nearest one was Siri. Debating how long he could wait to locate another, more helpful friend, he clutched the strap and sipped his drink.

"Hell~o, KenOBI." Sang a voice from behind him.

The Force signature, pulsing and warm made the decision for him. Without so much as a backward glace, he quick-marched across the hall to Siri.

Siri had perched herself with he agemates in the lounge area. The chairs were plush, yet worn, and impeccably clean. T was a fascination that they could remain so clean in a nightclub, and yet here they were free of stains. Siri, having noticed his fast pace, excused herself to greet him half way.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, "you look like a hell hound is on your tail."

"Do you have an emergency sewing kit?" asked the young Jedi, ignoring her comment.

She smile, smug humor written on her face. "Did poster boy forget it in his haste? I thought you were prepared for everything?"

"This is serious."

"Fine," she sighed, "but on one condition."

"Gritting his teeth he asked, "and that is?"

"You be my spar partner for the next week in advance disarming techniques."

Obi-Wan cringed. Advanced anything was bag when you were the test dummy but any sparing with Siri, advanced or not, tended to be painful. While Jedi did not seek revenge, students often took it out of each other on the mats. The masters would know, of course, that something was off when he volunteered but what could be done about it? If no one else would partner with the stubborn girl how was she to train? Besides, the masters tended to smile warmly on individuals who demonstrated a "sense of urgency" with their moves.

"Tick toc" sang the girl as she waved the mini kit in front of him.

"Three days."

"Four."

"Two and the exam next month."

"Deal."

Obi-Wan caught the small box with his free hand as she tossed it. She laughed under her breath as she walked back to her place on the couch, blond curls bouncing with each step.

_Wonderful_

_

* * *

_

The night had only managed to get worse from there. He had managed to fix his costume and appease Bant's request for pictures while brushing off comment after comment about his costume. Not for the first time he began to wish he had chosen the other costume. He had managed to pop the stitching on his shoe at some point. He hadn't noticed until he had sat down and another apprentice had returned the leaf to him. Siri had laughed whole heartily as Bant giggled; Obi-Wan blushed to his ears and begged the Force to meld him to the chair he sat in. The Force showed no such mercy and, instead, invited the young girl who had returned the leaf to stay. Once settled, she had inched uncomfortably close, going so far as to offer to stitch the leaf back. He once more excused himself with a quick lie about checking in with is master. The group laughed as the girl pouted. Siri's comment about the code being tattooed on his backside bounded around his head as he escaped.

_This was supposed to be a stress free night, _he thought. As it turned out, the night had only just begun to effect his stress level.

Obi-Wan, dodging more jokes, managed to make it back to the bar side to grab another drink. As he leaned against the counter sipping at his salvation (none spiked spice punch) he began to relaxe.

"Which end of the stick did you get: the short or long?"

Swinging around Obi-Wan came face to face with…Peter Pan.

"Terran?" He asked, eying the other.

"Yep, that would be me. So, did you get lucky with that costume, or unlucky?" Terran asked.

"Both. It was either this one or…" he gestured to Terran.

Terran had the misfortune of losing a bet with another yearmate. He had bad luck when it came to personal bets and often steered clear of them. When it came to this one, however, it was a matter of principle. He had lost anyway and had found himself stuck in the leafy green too short tunic and tights.

"and you picked that shirtless thing?"

"How comfortable are you right now?"

"Ah, right through the heart, Kenobi, right through the heart. So, who are you with?"

"Bant, Garen, Reeft and the Wendy-bird."

Terran looked around the crowd and managed to spot the rag-tag group.

"Well Bant looks stunning, as usual."

Obi-Wan nodded, downing the rest of his drink and tossing the cup into the nearby bin.

"Reeft, poor thing. Then again, Garen, man, those two must be miserable. Either you overheat or you get your toes stepped on. Is that your Wendy-bird?"

Glancing over, Obi-Wan peered in the direction Terran pointed. It was, indeed, Siri. As always, she was the center of attention in the lounging area. From what he could see, her big mouth was close to getting her into trouble. While the girl didn't look for trouble, her opinions and stubborn nature often found it for her.

"Excuse me Pan, I have to save the day again."

With that, he wove himself through the crowd. For a moment, he lost sight of her as the crowd shifted. Pushing forward, he heard a high-pitched scream before the crowd suddenly parted. There, slumped to the floor, was Siri, blood beginning to slide from under her wig.

"Siri!" He called as he rushed to her side.

Dropping down, he turned her limp body onto her back and checked for a pulse. What he found was a strong, steady and perfectly normal pulse.

"What in th—"

"DIE!" shouted a voice from behind.

Obi-Wan jumped, panicked. Spinning around he saw, not an attacker, but Reeft.

"Reeft!" He yelled to the other as laughter rang around his feet.

"We got you good!" Laughed Siri as she picked herself up off the floor.

Obi-Wan huffed, crossing his arms, "that wasn't funny you two."

By this time, Garen and Bant had managed to make it through the crowd. As Bant spotted the blood running down Siri's face and the irritated scowl on Obi-Wan she cried, "what did you do, Siri?"

Siri whinned. "I didn't do anything. It wasn't my idea, it was his!"

"It was not!" retorted Reeft, throwing his hands up in defense.

Bant sighed, rubbing under her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "that was a mean thing to do to Obi-Wan. You know he gets jumpy."

"Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan blinked and stared at his friend. She was supposed to be defending him, not insulting him.

"I am not jumpy."

Reeft slapped a hand onto his shoulder, "Face it," he said, "you have hard core training with Master Jinn. You get all tense and jumpy at the slightest hint of trouble."

"Great." He mumbled, "thanks for the support. I feel so much better."

Reeft shook his head and grabbed his elbow. "Come one, lets grab a drink and cool our jets. I'll let you use me for throwing practice in the morning, alright?"

Obi-Wan simply nodded as he was led away by his friend. He began to plot which throws he needed the most work on and which would give him the farthest fling. Back at the table, he was greeted by Terran.

"Everything alright? You look tense."

Obi-Wan glared at the other boy before snatching his drink. Terran, having no other option, looked pleading to Reeft. Reeft just smiled sadly.

"Pranks are lost on this one. Too much training."

"They are not lost on me! I just didn't think it was funny."

"You didn't deny the over training." Terran observed.

"Both of you are imposable, I do not over train!"

"Alright! What is with you? Look, I'm sorry. You don't need to go Sith on me over this."

Obi-Wan's glare hardened and for a moment Reeft thought his eyes flashed yellow. Slamming down his drink Obi-Wan excused himself and vanished into the crowed.

Terran grabbed Reeft's shoulder before he could go after his friend. "Wait. I have this." Reeft nodded, letting the other teen walk away.

Terran was the same age as Obi-Wan. They had never been in any of the same classes. Terran had been in advanced classes well before Obi-Wan and had been picked by Master Senso when he was eight years-old. His skin was a pale white, clashing starkly with jet black hair. Unlike Obi-Wan, he did not sport the traditional haircut. His Master was very found of the boy and had decided against cutting the silky locks. He did maintain that the young man keep it shoulder length so that he could pull it back. It was Terran's eyes that captured the most attention. They were just as black as his hair and deeper then empty space. Obi-Wan had grown fond of the slightly older boy (being only a few months apart) and counted him as a trusted friend. They both understood the hardships of a broken master. Master Senso had lost his first apprentice when a warring planet decided they didn't want to negotiate after all.

Refft watched the other walk away before seeking out Bant and Siri. Both young women were sitting in the lounge area with Garen.

Siri was the first to notice his approach.

"Whats wrong? You look pale."

"I think something is up with Obi-Wan," he said. Settling down into a free chair, he leaned forward to the group.

"I really think that shook him up. You should really go and apologize."

Siri sighed and leaned back into her chair. "He is just being a big baby. Let him cool off and get over it."

The crew talked for some time, listening to music, sometimes dancing and sometimes chatting with other students. It was several hours later that they began to worry. Bant spoke up first when the group once more found themselves together.

"Has anyone seen Obi-Wan?" She asked, her concern evident in her low voice.

"For that matter, where is Terran?" asked Reeft.

Garen looked at him, puzzled, "Terran? I didn't know he was here."

"Yes he is. He went off after Obi-Wan after he blew up at us."

Bant thought a moment before asking, "you don't think they left do you?"

"I think if he did he—wait…I think I see Terran." Siri pointed to the far end of the hall as she spotted the pale boy.

"That isn't good." Mumbled Reeft.

"What isn't?" asked Bant, confused.

Motioning to the other boy, Reeft said, "He didn't have that black eye or busted lip when he left."

"Obi-Wan wouldn't!" Cried Bant, already making her way through the crowd. The others followed, concerned for the teen.

He spotted them as they walked through the crowd and met them part way.

"I think Obi-Wan is in trouble." He said as soon as they were in range.

Siri gestured to his eye and asked, "Did he do this?"

"Yes, now, maybe…look, I think he snapped or something."

Bant clutched her hands to her chest. "What do you mean snapped? He was fine."

"Hasn't he been under a lot of stress? He told me about the little prank you pulled. No one should be that tense after a joke like that. He was way to wired."

"What happened?" questioned Bant.

"I followed him to the back. He was just leaning against the wall. He looked like he was going to be sick and he was starting to sweat. He told me to leave him alone but I wanted to know what was wrong. He told me about the prank." He paused, gaze drifting to the ground as his eyes focused on some void in time.

"He was so angry that you would do that. I tried to calm him down. We went into one of the back rooms and I tried to get him to meditate, but he just couldn't pull it together. He just kept getting madder and madder. Then he started talking crazy, about throwing you out a window. When I yelled at him, he just…snapped. He swung around and punched me. I have never seen him that fast. It was all a blur. And his eyes…"

Reeft felt a clench in his chest. With a shaky voice he asked, "what about them? What about his eyes?"

Terran lifted his gaze, staring blankly as he said, "I thought they flashed yellow and red."

Bant gasped, covering her mouth with a webbed hand as Siri hugged her arms around herself, suddenly cold. She remembered when he had betrayed his master before. There was no way he would do that again. There was no way he would turn to the dark side and destroy his second chance. Had Master Jinn really been pushing him that hard? It was true they often had missions that look them to the edge of the republic and back. He had seen things no one his age should have to see. He constantly pushed himself to be better. Had he finally been pushed to far?

"Is he still in the back room? Did he leave?" she asked, voice quivering.

"He left. He said something about 'taking care of the main problem' and left."

Garen thought deeply. He had heard that phrase before. He know Obi-Wan had make a joke about the main problem in his life being too much stress. Where, though, did that stem from?

"The main…Master Jinn! Obi-Wan must blame him for pushing him so hard. We have to get back to the temple, now!"

In sudden realization of how dangerous the situation truly was, the group rushed to the exit. Pulling out her comm, Bant attempted to raise her Master. All she was greeted with was static. Garen tried next and came up with the same shallow noise.

It took several minutes to hail a cab but the crew managed to rush the driver. It took a full twenty minutes to get to the temple and Obi-Wan had a head start. They all prayed it wasn't enough of one to cause too much damage. The group thundered down the halls, rushing past Masters who found themselves up late. It was almost midnight and their pounding feet echoed through the still halls, rousing many to wake. The Force pulsed with panic and desperation as they sped through the corridor to the apartment Obi-Wan shared with his Master. When they arrived, their worst fears were answered. The door stood open to the darkened hall. No light filtered through the jam as the group slowed down, approaching the room with caution.

Terran flattened himself against the wall beside the door, peaking around the corner. Nothing was amiss. The room was silent, but there were no signs of a struggle. In fact, there were no signs that anyone was even there.

"I'll check it out, Bant, you go find your master." Terran ordered.

Nodding, Bant took off the way they had come from.

"Stay here" he told the remaining three.

Keeping to the wall, Terran slunk into the room, squatting low as he went. Siri, Garen and Reeft stood outside in the hall, waiting. Minutes went by. There was not a sound from the apartment nor had Bant returned with her master. Reeft began to shift from one foot to the other.

"I'm going in." He declared, shocking the others.

"Terran said to stay here." Piped Garen.

"The apartment isn't that big, he should have been out by now."

"Then we all go." Replied Siri as she began to shuffle into the darkened room.

All three wished they had brought their lightsabers. It was a general rule to never leave without it however; they had never imagined they would need it on their own planet. Now, though, they cursed themselves as fools.

Treading low and slow, the three made their way into the apartment. Siri glanced into the open kitchen at the same time that Reeft threw a hand over her mouth. Her scream was muffled but no less terrifying to Garen. There, on the hard stone floor was Terran. His eyes gazed lifelessly out into the hall as blood pooled around his head. His throat had been slit, blood slowly oozing out. Upon the counter, set ever so gingerly on the edge, was a bloody knife.

"Reeft…" whispered Garen in obvious alarm as he pointed past the body of their fallen friend. There, at the entryway between the kitchen and the dinning room, was the body of Obi-Wan laying facedown, knife protruding from his back.

"Like what you see?" asked an amused voice from behind them.

Swinging around, the trio came face to face with none other then Qui-Gon Jinn.

His tunic was stained with blood, his hands dripping with it.

"M-m-master, Jinn."

"Yes, young Padawan. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, voice light and calm as he would sound if he was asked about the weather.

Siri pushed back against Reeft in panic, Garen unconsciously stepping in front of her. Qui-Gon's gaze flicked from her back to Garen and smiled.

"Obi-Wan didn't mention any guests. Then, he was a bit occupied at the time. It is a shame to waste such a life but it was self defense, you see. He wanted to kill me."

Garen swallowed the lump in his throat and bravely asked, "What about Terran?"

Qui-Gon's smile brightened as he looked past the group to the fallen apprentice. "He wouldn't listen to reason, I'm afraid. He had such a bright future. So did all of you. Such a shame. Oh, one thing…are you afraid?"

Three sets of eyes widened as used the Force to call the bloody knife to his hand. Siri screamed and leapt to the counter when something brushed her leg. Garen jumped to the other counter while Reeft simple jumped back and, tripping over Terran's body, fell to the bloody floor.

It was then, with Qui-Gon smiling manically over then that they heard it. A soft exhale of breath. All eyes turned to the end of the kitchen as the sound grew louder before turning into heavy peels of laughter. Obi-Wan turned to his side and, curling into a ball, laughed as tears began to stream down his face. Siri choked when she heard Terran begin to laugh as well. He, too, turned and laughed until his belly hurt. Tearfully, she turned to Qui-Gon to see him leaning heavily on the door jam, laughing deeply. Flipping the switch, he shed light onto the messy situation.

"What…" she began, "What in the Force is going on?" She screamed, heart racing like a bird.

Obi-Wan, who had managed to compose himself, pulled himself to stand and, wiping his tears, simply said, "Happy Halloween."

"But, Bant…"

"Is with her Master," interrupted Terran, "who is in on this. That's why the comm. didn't work. She told Kenobi how to jam them for a few hours.

Reeft, still huddled on the ground questioned, "but I say Obi-Wan's eyes. They flashed yellow!"

Obi-Wan blinked several times, eyes changing color with every blink. "Color change contacts. I had them custom made."

Garen sat on the counter, watching the whole scene. "So, how long wee you planning this"

Obi-Wan smiled a wicked smile, eyes lighting bright yellow, "a few hours."

"What?" hollered Siri in disbelief.

"Next time you want to prank someone," he said, eyes flashing back to their stormy hue, "go big or go home."

"Revenge is NOT the Jedi way." She whined.

"No," replied Qui-Gon, "but neither is pranking your friend into thinking you are hurt."

Siri pouted as Reeft blushed, looking downcast.

"I will never, ever, prank you again." Siri swore.

Garen, having thought the event through asked, "what about me? I didn't do anything to you!"

Obi-Wan smiled sadly as he approached his friend and patted him on the back. "Casualty of war, my friend. Come on, I'll get you a drink and you can use me for throwing practice for class. Deal?"

Class the next afternoon was one of the most interesting the Master had ever witnessed.

* * *

Ok, so yes, it might be a bit predictable, but HEY, there it is.

Reasons it is late:

The file vanished along with about 6 others and had to be rewritten. This isn't like what it originally was, but I got inspired and so it changed.

Thank you for the votes on which costume to use. I originally focused on the costume and his misery but something told me I should do something more serious for a Halloween piece. Hope everyone had a great holiday, see you for the next one! As always, you can get up to date news (most of the time) from my LiveJournal page.


End file.
